Change of Plans
by Rebeliz777
Summary: AU: The people closests to you have the most power to hurt you in life.


**CHANGE OF PLANS**

With eyes wide open there are still blind spots we refuse to see.

Picking a person is the hardest part of the entire operation and it hurts deeply and fully at first. As the days go by and the plan begins to take shape the person loses importance and it comes a point where the person becomes nothing more than a job that needs to be done.

…

Quinn Fabray is a well-known lawyer in Los Angeles, the newspapers will call her coldhearted and a bitch while her colleges recoil with her presence and know to not mess with her. With only thirty two years of age she owns the most successful firm in the big apple but her climb to the top hasn't been easy. Her wife Rachel Fabray-Berry, an Oscar winning actress, an A-lister followed up and down by restless photographers and fans. Together they own one of the busiest Production Companies in Hollywood nowadays, 'Harmony Productions'.

It is common knowledge that they are wealthy, one of Hollywood power couples, and both have entered the Forbes list of most influential and powerful women in society for the past three years in a row. They work hard and they have made great sacrifices to be where they are today but none of that fight matters when money is all that the wrong people can see.

…

_September 10, 2026, 06:35 am._

Quinn walks inside the kitchen in a hurry, her wife had just poured a cup of coffee and she offers the steamy drink with a relaxed smile to her agitated wife. The blonde sips the addictive drink with care before pecking her wife's lips which if you ask her, are even more addictive than coffee itself.

"What time is the audience?" the brunette asks as she works on fixing her wife's tie. Quinn has been working on this particular case for six months already, her client, a famous photographer of the industry and a personal friend has been victim of a hacker, who sold his work without permission and kept the earning for himself.

"Eight o'clock, but I need to be there earlier. I need to talk to Sam and go over some things before we go in front of the judge" Quinn answers fast and sets the cup on the counter behind her wife as Rachel finishes tiding her tie and runs her hands on the blouse neck that Quinn is wearing.

"Would you be home for lunch?" she asks as Quinn buttons up her blazer and picks up her suitcase from one of the chairs where she had set it when she came in.

"I honestly don't know baby, I'll let you know how everything goes but I highly doubt it" the blond pouts and Rachel kisses her softly. "Give Harmony a kiss for me please and who knows? Maybe we go out to celebrate tonight, maybe I can finally put an end to this case and won Sam a couple of millions by the end of the day."

She winks at a smiling Rachel and walks to open the front door after grabbing her car keys and sunglasses from the little table set by the door. Rachel shakes her head and smiles at her wife, well used to the joke by now and happy to have married this hidden dork.

"Go. Work, defend Sam and let me know about lunch. I'm thinking about picking up Harmony at school and go to my dad's"

"I love you star" Quinn smiles behind her shoulder as she unlocks the car with a push of a button.

"I love too you baby, drive safely" Rachel stands by the door until her wife's car disappears around the corner.

_06:42 am._

"Harmony? Rise and shine baby girl, time to wake up." Rita, the housekeeper calls out as she enters the room of the little brunette. The little girl stirs in her queen size bed, the pink duvet rolling to the ground as she kicks her little legs up and stretches her arms. Rita smiles at the adorableness of the little girl that she has come to love like she is one of her own and picks up the duvet from the floor.

"Mmm" groans the little girl when Rita opens the curtains and the sun comes into the room making Harmony scrunch her eyes shut at the shiny light.

"Come on baby, get up, your momma is in the kitchen making bacon" and with that Rita leaves the room knowing well that the girl won't fall sleep again after the mention of bacon. She is a very responsible and intelligent little girl after all and she hates being late for school.

Harmony gets up and kneels on the floor besides her bed, her elbows propped in the mattress and resting her forehead in her intertwined hands. She shuts her eyes and sends up a prayer, thanking God for the new day, for her mommies and Rita, her uncles Kurt and James and her aunts Santana and Brittany, her grandparents in Lima and the ones in New York with her, her little puppy Toothless and school.

Her mommies had thought her about Christianity and Judaism and they told her that she can practice both until she is ready to make a choice. But she won't have to choose for many years to come because she is only nine and mommy still calls her a baby.

She draws a cross in her chest, finishing her prayer and stands up to get ready for school.

Rachel and Rita had given up on trying helping the little brunette with changing clothes in the morning, ever since she turned nine she's refused any kind of help to get dressed, changed or showered. She is growing up and even though mommy Quinn loves to call her a baby, she knows that she is now a girl and not a _baby_.

"Good morning, princess" beams Rachel as she sees her nine year old coming down the stairs already dressed in her red and green uniform for the private school she attends since she was four and half years of age.

"Good morning, momma" says the girl as she jumps in her momma's arms and kisses her cheek, Rachel's heart swells with love every time Harmony does this and today is no exception.

She had carried Harmony for nine months and she looks a lot like her but it's amazing the way her daughter has every little mannerism from Quinn, even the way she speaks and look at things, the way she walks and raises one single eyebrow every time she is not amused.

"Good morning sweetheart, come have breakfast with me" Rachel puts two plates in the table and Harmony takes the sit in front of her, her little feet left hanging from the seat.

"Did you finish your homework last night?" asks Rachel as she sits down after serving orange juice to Harmony and coffee for herself.

"Yes, mommy helped me with math and she checked the rest, she said I did a good job" says a grinning Harmony as she eat her beloved bacon.

When they finish, Rachel takes Harmony's backpack to the front door, the little brunette comes running from the downstairs bathroom where she went to brush her teeth and takes her dark green designers bag from her momma's hands with a smile.

"I love you sweetheart, I'll come to pick you up so we can go visit your grandfathers, alright?" Harmony smiles wider at the mention of her grandfathers and she nods enthusiastically already imagining all the things she can do with Grandpa Hiriam and Grandpa Leroy.

"Good morning, ma'am" the driver is already waiting a few steps down the front porch when Rachel opens the door and he helps the little girl up in the car.

"Good morning, Robert, take care of my little one" says the actress and the man just smiles politely and gets into the car. He's worked for the Fabray for six years now and he's never seen any diva or bitchy attitude from the ladies. To be honest, this is the best job he's had in his life.

Rachel waves goodbye at her smiling daughter and she gets inside the house to continue with her day.

Two blocks to the south there's a car waiting around the corner. Harmony is only nine, she couldn't have possibly known that since four months ago she was being followed. And the car waiting two blocks down roars with the sound of its engine starting.

When Robert realizes what's going on, it's too late and a bullet rips through his forehead, the dead weight of his lifeless foot hits the gas and the car loses it. A tree stops the raging car and Harmony's head hits the window opening a wound immediately on the side of her head, blood runs down the side of her face and fear over takes her.

She is surrounded by strange men.

The neighbors lock their doors and close the curtains, they haven't seen a thing.

The same hand that pulled the trigger that cost Robert his life is now covering Harmony's mouth silencing her screams.

The little girl is nothing but a one followed by zeros since that this day on.

_07:43 am_

Rachel runs down the streets recognizing the car immediately. She pushes the policemen standing around and taking notes, taking pictures, she has her heart in her throat, a terrible feeling overtaking her almost completely.

"Where is she?" she yells and a tall uniformed man takes it upon himself to inform the famous lady about the misfortune of her daughter and steps closer. There is no need to confirm her identity; the paper boy had already told them all he saw, which was very little, close to nothing but enough to know that it had been a kidnapped case.

Rachel passes out as soon as her eyes fall on Robert and the empty back seat.

Harmony is gone.

…

Quinn is pulled out of the audience by one of her colleagues and good friend. Even before her friend says anything she knows it's bad news because she's had a bad feeling since she left home and when a crying Rita tells her over the phone that Rachel is in the hospital and Harmony had been kidnapped she runs out, jumps in her car and almost hits a school bus on her way to her wife.

The cops don't know a thing, the paper boy said that he heard a little girl screaming but it was over as soon as it started and then a black car speeded away.

They have nothing, nothing to follow, nowhere to go from, and nowhere to look.

Harmony is gone and no one has an idea of where she might be or who might have taken her.

They interrogate Quinn to no end and she answers question after question without really thinking of the answers she's giving. Her daughter is gone and her wife is unconscious, probably in a state of shock and she can't remember all the people she's had misunderstandings with in all of her life, she doesn't have mortal enemies, not that she can recall anyway.

Who would do this to them?

….

Rachel is still unconscious and she doesn't wake up until the cops are gone and even then, it takes Quinn and two other nurses to calm her down. She's put down to sleep. She is in chock and Quinn is on the verge of a break down herself.

Her best friend and colleague Santana Lopez gets to the hospital and Quinn can't hold it anymore and she cries on her best friend's shoulder. She is so worried, where would her little girl be? What were they doing to her? Was she still alive? Why did they take her? And the questions go on and on, she will go insane if she doesn't have answers right now.

"What did the cops say?" asks Santana when Quinn finally stops crying, Rachel is still sleeping in the Hospital room and she knows that her best friend can use the distraction right now, nothing could take her mind off of her family but conversation is the right way to keep her functioning at the moment, or so Santana believes.

"They're looking for her even though they'd usually wait forty eight hours but the paper boy saw a group of men taking her, they took my baby girl San" and she breaks down again, crying harder than before because now at least she has her best friend with her and she doesn't have to be the strong one with her, she can let herself feel.

Her heart is breaking and she is so anxious, Quinn wants Harmony there with her and Rachel to be ok, but her wife is unconscious and her daughter is missing.

_08:18 am_

A slap in the face had done the deed and Harmony is fast sleep in the back seat of a minivan, arms and legs tied with rope, a gag in her mouth to keep her from screaming and a blindfold covering her baby blue eyes from sight.

There are four people in the room when a fifth walks inside the dark room carrying the girl in his shoulder like she is some kind of vulgar package waiting to be delivered.

He had done the job and when he drops the little girl on the floor unceremoniously, one of the men in the room gives him a push and throws a paper bag filled with money in his chest, silently telling him to get lost.

The tall and smirking man takes his payment and leaves. His job is done.

_September 12, 2026, 20:54 pm. _

Harmony doesn't wrinkle her eyes anymore, she hadn't seen the light and she can hear low voices from the other side of the door that's always locked but she can't understand any words.

There are no windows in the branch of hell.

She keeps crying and her throat hurts, she wishes her mommy are there to bring her some hot chocolate and get her out of that horrible room but no one never comes to see her, no one never talks to her.

They push food through a little hole on the foot of the door and she always asks for water but they had only brought her one bottle and she is thirsty again, she is used to drink at least four bottles in a day, her momma and her ballet teacher always say that water is very important and it keeps her skin beautiful. Her throat hurts and she is missing her French and ballet lessons.

And she misses Toothless.

…

They are moving, Harmony can tell that they're in a car but she can't see anything and someone's is pushing her head down even though she has no intention of looking up and see their faces, she wouldn't be able since she's wearing a blindfold and they must be ugly and bad people who are keeping her like this anyway, always ignoring her and pushing her around. Bullies, that's what momma calls mean people, bullies.

"Please" cries Harmony when two hands pick her up like some kind of ragdoll but she can't say anything else because they're tying up her gag and she's being picked up again.

She just wants to go home.

She's crying now, they just threw her on the ground and she can feel blood pouring out of her knees and she sobs and then someone is stepping on her, a foot is on her back and they're pushing her to the ground.

She cries harder. She hasn't done anything wrong.

She's so scared and she wants her moms, she wants to know why this is happening to her, why are these people being so mean to her?

They take away her blindfold and untie her hands, and leave her there. In a darker room, there is no hole in this door and there is a dirty mattress on the floor with a sheet and a pillow, a dirty teddy bear and Harmony cries harder when she notices the sink and toilet on a corner.

She has seen a similar image on a movie that she once saw with mommy but that movie was about bad guys and they were in prison.

She couldn't be prison, she is only nine and children don't go to prison.

She hugs her legs to her chest and lays on the floor, her mommies are never going to find her and she wants to go home.

_November 02, 2026 20:40 Two months later_

Rachel can't sleep and she has fully given up on trying, Quinn is pushing the detectives and the cops for a result that's not coming, Harmony is in every single news edition but Harmony is still gone.

Rachel is searching every hospital and every morgue, asking for her daughter in every single toy store, super market and mall, her dads are helping her and Quinn's dad keeps saying that they should expect the worst and that doesn't help, his words don't help at all.

_December 15, 2026, 10:48 am. Three months later_

Quinn is in her office searching for Harmony's birth certificate, she didn't know why the detectives are asking for it now but if she can help and do something besides sit around and calm Rachel's tears, she is going to do it.

She has left one of her partners in charge since she can't stay there and pretend to work when she can't concentrate on anything besides the constant question in her mind_, where is she?_

Santana has told her to wait, that maybe they would ask for money but they hadn't received a call from anyone and it's been three months, and her little girl is still missing, the police is still searching, Harmony's photo is in every wall covering Los Angeles and America but no one has seen her.

"Mrs. Fabray you have a call on line three" Maggie announces, her secretary who looks beyond broken since the news of Harmony being missing went out.

"Who is it?" asks Quinn as she puts her purse down again, she was just leaving to meet Rachel down at the police station where she is waiting for her.

"Al old friend they said" Quinn nods and Maggie leaves her office. Whoever it is, Quinn doesn't want to be surprised by an old friend, she just wants to be with her wife right now and talk to Detective Garson about why they want a birth certificate now and not before.

"Quinn Fabray speaking" her whole world crashes down and she tries to swallow the lump in her throat when she hears a muffled cry and the cries of her daughter over the phone. "Who is this!" she demands, desperation taking the best out of her. A chuckle comes through, laughter filled with malice and she wants to have that person in front of her and kill them for making her daughter cry like that.

"_There, there Quinn, no yelling, we have the little one right here and she can hear you"_ the voice is manipulated; it's a ridiculous sound that reminds Quinn of the transformers movies.

"Mommy!" comes the yell of her daughter and Quinn's heart breaks at the sound, she can't contain the tears that start to roll down her cheeks at that very moment.

"I'll do anything, please don't hurt her, and don't hurt my little girl. I'll give you anything just give me my daughter back, you want money? I can get it!" pleads Quinn and suddenly she can't hear a thing and she thinks that maybe they hung up on her but then she hears the sound of a door closing and someone clearing their throat on the line.

"_Now Quinn, let's do business, you listening? Say yes or no, I don't want to hear your irritating voice more than I should"_

"Yes" she knows better and Detective Garson had said that if she is contacted when he isn't around, she must listen to everything and be smarter than them.

Only her brains had fall to the ground the second that she heard Harmony's voice and now all she wants is her daughter back and give anything and everything she can to get her back.

"_Good, you will give us ten million dollars in cash, in two suitcases, five millions in each, capish?"_

"Yes" fuck what Detective Garson said about not agreeing to anything, this is her daughter and if these people want money then she would give them the damn money!

"_I'd call you in two weeks, same day, same hour, to your pretty little office and if I see a cop around you for these two weeks your precious girl will pay the consequences, do you understand?"_

"Please don't hurt her, please…-"

"_Yes or no!"_ the other person yells and Quinn jumps in her spot _"Don't say anything else, yes or no!"_

"Yes" Quinn cries into the phone and the other person clears their throat again.

"_Your daughter's fingers are like jelly, cutting one won't be hard"_ says the voice and Quinn's heart drops, she can't breathe, she can't speak, she is terrified. _"Disobey me again and I will send you her thumb in a plastic bag"_.

The line goes dead and Quinn falls to the ground sobbing, clutching the phone to her chest as her sobs shake her entire body and air refuse to get inside her lungs.

_December 29, 2026, 10:45 am_

What once was the bright star Rachel Berry is now reduced to be the shell of a person, she is so thin that anyone can practically draw the bones of her face and whole body, there are dark bags under her eyes and she had cut her hair short, shorter than her wife's.

Her dads are having a hard time recognizing her and if Quinn hadn't been there while this all happened, she would probably have the same problem now.

Quinn is thinner too, her usually hazel eyes are now a dark green, she can't sleep if Rachel can't sleep, she can't eat if Rachel doesn't eat and she is sure that she wouldn't be able to breathe if Rachel isn't doing the same.

"You need to calm down, Q" says Santana as she stands from her seat and puts her hands on her best friend's shoulders. Quinn is pacing her office like a mad woman, this is the day they said they'd call, she has the ten million with her right there in the office, two black suitcases filled with the asked money.

"They said they'd call at the same time, it's already that time!" Quinn is on the edge of freaking out while Rachel keeps sobbing on the couch. Something that is now a current act.

"They'll call" says Santana as she rubs her friend's arms. Quinn catches a glimpse of her wife behind Santana's back and she walks to the love of her life and kneels in front of her.

"They just want the money, baby" she says as she rubs her wife's legs with her shaky hands and tears roll down her cheeks without her permission. "We have the money, we'll give it to them and we'll have her back" her voice sounds so broken and Santana's heart breaks with it, there is nothing she can do to help her friends and the pain the situation is causing them, and it kills her not being able to help.

"We'll give them the money" says a sobbing Rachel and Quinn nods in what she assumes is a confident and somehow positive way. What else can they do at this point? They have to be strong because no one can understand what they are going through, they have to be there for each other. They kiss and it is a soft and salty press of lips before Quinn's phone rings.

The blonde shots up on her feet and Rachel's heart races, Santana's eyes are wide and no one says a single word until Rachel pushes Quinn in the direction of her phone when her wife shows no signs of moving.

She hasn't realized how bad she is shaking until she reaches out and sees her own hand moving and she can't control it, it is a strong almost grotesque shaking.

She picks the phone up and slowly raises it to her ear.

"Hello" her voice is hoarse and it takes nearly two eternal seconds for a respond to come.

"_You have the money?" _short, simple and straight to the point, she wasn't expecting anything else.

"Yes" last time she said anything else they had offered her daughter's thumb in a plastic bag, she isn't going to make that mistake again.

"_Write this down" _Quinn searches in a hurry for a pen in her desk which, thank God isn't hard to find _"Do you have it?" _they ask after they've dictated an address. 

"Yes" she reads the address one more time for confirmation. "Wait!" she practically yells on the phone. "Let me talk to her, know that she's ok" she pleads and there is noise on the line and then suddenly her heart stops again.

"Mommy?" Harmony isn't crying, she just sounds terrified. Which is a hundred times worst in Quinn's book.

"Hey, baby" says Quinn, her heart swelling at hearing the voice of her little girl. "Are you ok? Have they hurt you?"

"I'm scared" and now her daughter starts to cry and sob softly.

"It's ok princess, I'm going to get you. I'm doing everything I can for you to come back home, it's going to be ok I promise, don't worry, I love you. Harm" and then Harmony lets out a muffled scream and Quinn wants to yell and give these assholes a piece of her mind but she is so terrified that they would hurt Harmony over something she does that she just waits and bites her tongue until that manipulated voice comes through again.

"_You will leave the suitcases in the dumpster that's outside an old book store at exactly five in the afternoon today and you will walk away without looking back and if you do I'll make sure that you get special mail with a certain someone's hand on it. I'll contact you tomorrow afternoon and if the money is complete, we'll talk about your daughter's future"._

The line dies and Quinn nods to no one in particular, she had something to do now, she can do this, she can bring Harmony back home.

She has to bring her daughter back home.

_December 30, 2026_

Harmony could hear the steps and whispers of people just outside the dark room they keep her in but she can't understand what they are saying, she just knows that her mommy is going to get her, she had promised and Harmony knows that her mommy never breaks a promise.

….

She puts the money in the dumpster at exactly five pm and they don't call in the afternoon like they said they would.

They never call.

_January 15, 2027_

Harmony can't remember the sound of her mommies voices anymore or the faint sound of her television when it was on, her entire world is this dirty room where no light comes in, no sounds are heard and her Sun is the faint light that slips under the door, but it's barely there and Harmony has lost all hopes in seeing that magnificent light again.

_April 07, 2027_

Harmony can't see the difference between a day and a month now and she doesn't care either, she heard her mom singing and she didn't know if she was slept or not, she is losing her mind, slowly and painfully and no one seems to care.

She doesn't care anymore and all she can think of is that her mommy didn't come. She had broken her promise.

It's been seven months and Harmony is still missing.

_June 10, 2027_

Quinn is going insane, she doesn't know what to do, and she doesn't know what to say to Rachel anymore, she isn't sure if she can keep going. She is so tired.

Rachel is going through the hospitals again, asking if a little girl had been brought in but there is no luck, just like the last sixteen times she's done it.

When she gets home she finds Quinn sitting on the porch stairs, a blank stare in her face. They has stopped crying, Rachel doesn't know if they had simply given up and accept that… no, it's their bodies that had given up on crying, that's it.

The detectives are looking for a corpse, a dead body and Quinn doesn't want to hear it, she knows that Harmony is alive but she doesn't know where to look and she is going insane.

Until her phone rings.

Rachel sits beside her wife and sees the blonde pulling out her cellphone from her pocket. She answers the call and presses the item to her ear but she remains silent.

"_It's been a long time" _ comes the manipulated voice and Quinn shots up to her feet, eyes wide, heart racing, body shaking, voice? Missing. _"The boss said that you got the money quite fast the last time, so you can come up with some more"_

"Yes, I can, how much?" says Quinn without hesitation and without thinking of the answer she is giving.

"_Ten more, same process, different address"_

"Let me hear her" this time her voice sounds more confident, she wants Harmony to be ok, but deep inside she doesn't know what to believe anymore.

"_Mommy?" _it's Harmony's voice but there is something different in the usual innocent and happy voice.

"Hey baby, are you ok?" but Rachel snatches the phone off of her hands and Quinn is left standing empty handed.

"Sweetheart, are you ok? Have they hit you? We're gonna get you back, I promise. Where are you? No! Stop, put her back on!" yells Rachel and Quinn snatches the phone back.

"Hello?" Quinn talks into the phone and she can hear the throwing of things, there is too much noise and she fears that they might be doing something to her daughter.

"_July ninth, at noon, you will put the money on the back of a broken red Chevrolet Forsa right by Colorado Street Bridge, no cops or we'll know and trust me when I say that it's easier to kill a child, I'd know, I've taken care of children before". _

The line dies just in time for Quinn to catch her wife as she passes out.

_July 09, 2027, 14:30 pm _

The money has been delivered and they called telling them to just wait. Quinn imagines that they would drop Harmony somewhere around the house or somewhere familiar but fear is laughing in their faces and rubbing its hands on their future.

Rachel is asleep, she was sedated and Quinn needs her wife right now but she knows that Rachel is on the edge of a break down if she didn't get some sleep.

_16:19 pm_

It's been ten months and Harmony has lost all hope, she is alone, family means nothing anymore, there is nothing to fight for, no one to yell at her for not eating her food, no one there.

She had lost twelve pounds and she hadn't seen a mirror since the day that she dressed in her uniform to go to school.

She can't remember her momma too well, she remembers her voice sometimes and that she was a famous actress, she knows that mommy is a lawyer and blonde and she can still hear her singing lullabies late at night but she can't remember her face too well either, but every time she thinks about her, a pair of hazel eyes always come to mind.

They break into her room, the same process is done. She is told to kneel with her back to the door but they don't put the blindfold to cover her eyes this time and she doesn't know how to feel about that. The guys in the room are wearing masks so it doesn't really matter.

"You're going home" says a guy. The statement means nothing and brings no emotion to her and he lifts her from the ground and pushes her out of the room roughly.

Harmony closes her eyes when the sunlight hits her delicate eyeballs, she is not used to the light anymore, she is not used to a lot of things anymore.

"Get her ready" someone walks inside the room in such a hurry and everyone stands still.

Harmony turns around to see the face of the woman and she recognizes her instantly.

"Aunt Santana?" she asks and the brunette sends a dead glare to the two idiots that had taken Harmony out of her room before time.

….

The delivery plans have changed.

….

_20:00 pm._

As usual, Rachel turns on the news, her stomach is falling as she takes the remote in her hands a feeling that's been there since her child is gone. She had just woken up, her body is numb and her mind is barely attached to her body.

But this feeling is different and Toothless keeps howling, he's been doing it since that afternoon and he doesn't seem to stop.

_A body has been found…_

Quinn's phone rings and both of them stare at the item. Quinn doesn't want to pick it up and Rachel is eager to know who is calling.

"Take it" says Rachel with a tired voice and Quinn does as her wife says. As usual. At least there is something that hasn't changed.

Rachel doesn't have to wait for Quinn to hang up because the image on the screen of their television has the letters _**Harmony Fabray Berry's body has been found **_written on the bottom.

The Colorado Street Bridge.

Under the same bridge where they had put the money that morning.

They had dropped her body in the water to drawn with her arms and legs tied up, gag in her mouth.

Rachel's scream of agony can be heard in the entire block and Quinn just stays, frozen in place, her phone falls from her hands and the voice of Detective Garson is just a faraway noise.

Body. Found. Dead.

Rachel grips her shirt and shakes her, slaps her and Quinn blinks. Rachel is dying and so is she.

They knew it was a possibility, they knew that at this point that was the only outcome that was a hundred per cent possible.

But still. It doesn't minimize the pain.

Quinn wraps her arms around her wife and Rachel desperately keeps hitting Quinn's chest and she keeps fighting against her embrace, slapping her harder each time, pushing and punching her but Quinn's grip only grows stronger.

She needs something to hold onto and Rachel even though unconsciously, is providing that.

The phones around the house are ringing and there is knocking on the door but none of it matters now.

Nothing matters anymore.

….

_This story is based on Ricardo Arjona's song '(La nena) Bitácora de un secuestro'._

_Thanks for reading and sorry if this made you sad. It made me sad too. _


End file.
